The peripherally located knives of such cylinders require frequent sharpening in order to obtain the desired uniformity in chop length of crop materials being passed through the cylinder and to minimize the horsepower requirements associated with the cutting or chopping operation. At the same time, however, it is desirable to carry out such sharpening operation in a fast, effective and yet safe manner.